Kiss Me Like This
by Litfreak89
Summary: Harry and Hermione discover some unexpected feelings at a wedding. One-shot song-fic based on Toby Keith's "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This." Pretty fluffy...especially for me.


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_A/N: Another Harry/Hermione story. This comes after J.K.'s revelations that she regrets Ron/Hermione, but I don't really care about that. I actually hate that she regrets what she's written. She should be proud of her work, not worrying about how everyone receives it so many years later. It's too late now to take back her pairings, and as much as I don't care for her pairings, I can see why she did what she did. Plus, it wouldn't be as fun to play with her characters had she not!_

_Anyway, I'm trying my hand at a songfic, and I think this one has already been done, but I've heard it a lot lately, and it really seems to fit my idea of Harry and Hermione. It's based on Toby Keith's "You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This," and if I totally suck at this concept, PLEASE tell me to stick with straight-up writing. I'm not easily offended. (However, don't just be mean to be mean. Give me some constructive criticism. None of 'This sucks!' shit.)_

* * *

Harry looked over the crowd at the wedding. He guessed he should feel more uncomfortable than he actually did, it being Ginny's wedding and all, but in all reality, he didn't feel much of anything. The dark-haired wizard took a deep breath and started to move forward to find a seat, but he stopped when felt a hand on his back.

"Thought you said you'd wait on me, love." Harry turned to see his date looking back at him and smiled.

"Sorry, Mi. I was just going to find a seat for us. It's filling up fast; Weasleys, you know."

Hermione laughed. "I know. I surprised Draco even agreed to this. His family's so…"

"Small? Well," Harry grabbed his best friend's hand and worked his way to a seat near the middle of the rows of chairs, "Narcissa seemed to thrive once paired up with Molly. She and Andi found relatives even the Blacks didn't know existed."

As they sat down, Hermione looked over to the Malfoy side of the crowd. "Lucius is rolling in his grave right now, just knowing that his son is marrying a Weasley." Looking back at Harry, she smiled. "It was good of you, you know, welcoming Narcissa back into the Black family like that."

"She saved my life. When Lucius died in Azkaban, she and Draco were struggling, trying to build back after finding that Voldemort had practically drained them during his stay at their manor. I knew Draco would keep the Malfoy name, but he's actually a good guy. He was trying to live up to Lucius's expectations."

Harry felt someone kneel down beside him. "Bloody hell! I thought I'd never get a chance to come over and speak to you two!" Ron Weasley looked uncomfortable in the charcoal grey suit and green tie Ginny had forced him and George to wear as ushers.

Hermione shook her head. "Ronald, language!" she whispered.

Ron scowled. "Where are your dates? You two together?"

Harry smirked and put his arm around Hermione. "We left my flat together, and we arrived here together, and we'll probably leave together. I guess you can say we're together."

Ron's ears turned even redder than they already were. "When did…?" However, he was cut off by George coming up to him and dragging him off to the back.

"Harry! Why'd you go and do that?" Hermione shrugged off Harry's arm and crossed her own, frowning at him. "You know everyone already thinks we're together anyway!"

"Together? They know we're just friends, love. Let's see…" Harry looked at his watch. "We've been friends for thirteen years, eleven months, and, ah, four days. I think we can go to a wedding together without everyone going mental, right?"

Hermione shook her head as the music began. "Whatever, Harry. But if this comes back to bite us…"

"It won't," he whispered. He turned his attention back to the ceremony, but not before slipping his hand in hers comfortingly. Over the last few years, he and Hermione had grown closer. Harry, after taking Narcissa in under the Black name, had moved into his own flat, giving her Grimmauld Place, declaring it had never felt like his anyway. Narcissa and Andi had renewed their relationship, and the two shared the task of raising Teddy, allowing Harry to be the fun uncle he was supposed to be.

Hermione had dated Ron for a mere month before breaking it off. The two had stayed at odds, especially when she had decided to go back to Hogwarts to complete her seventh year. He had thought that she would stay with him and complete the auror program with him and Harry, but she had boarded the Hogwarts Express with her Head Girl badge in place, and only Harry had been on the platform waving her off that morning.

His and Ginny's relationship had tried to make it, and it had survived until Ginny returned from Hogwarts. Distance didn't make the heart fonder, so the two severed romantic ties the summer after her seventh year. She wanted to play Quidditch, and Harry wasn't willing to move around with her, wanting to focus on his job in the DMLE instead.

Without the two Weasleys as a constant in their lives, Harry and Hermione had drifted toward each other, not romantically, but because they were connected, just as they had always been. Of course, they still saw Ron, Ginny, and the other Weasleys; they just weren't as close as they had always been. However, when Harry had called Hermione needing a date to Ginny's wedding, she hadn't thought about declining.

The wedding went wonderfully, the bonding flawless. The muggle music Ginny had picked went over well. She had actually called Hermione to help her pick out some songs for the ceremony, not being familiar with most muggle music herself. However, Ginny had been reading up on muggle weddings for a while, and she had convinced Draco to allow her to incorporate certain aspects into their wedding. He hadn't been able to deny her anything.

Everyone apparated from the church (another request from Ginny) to the extravagant hall Harry had secretly insisted on Narcissa using for Draco's wedding. Tables lined the hall, and everyone scattered to find their seats as they waited on the newly wed couple to arrive.

"Oi! You two!" Just as Harry and Hermione were sitting down, Ron ran up to them. "I didn't get finished talking to you."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "You have something more to say?"

"Just that it'd be nice to know that my two friends are dating! When were you going to tell me?"

"Gods, Ron," Harry sighed, "we're not dating any more than we ever have. We just didn't have dates, so we came with each other!"

Ron narrowed his eyes, then nodded. "If you say so."

Both replied, "We do!"

"Fine." He turned to go. "But if that changes…"

Harry nodded. "You'll be the first to know, Ron." As Ron walked away, Harry turned to Hermione. "What was that about?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You know bloody well what that was about! Us being together…again! We need our own lives, Harry…" Hermione sighed.

Harry realized Hermione was right. He didn't know what life was like without her there. Even when he dated, Hermione was in his life, intimidating his girlfriends, just like he did with her boyfriends. "Yeah, we're pretty sad, aren't we?"

"Extremely." Thankfully, right about then, the food was served, and they began talking with the other guests at their table: Andi Tonks (and Teddy), Bill and Fleur Weasley, and a couple of girls from Ginny's graduating class whom Harry didn't recognize, but Hermione did, and the girls definitely knew Harry.

"So, Harry, what are you doing now that you're out on your own?" the blonde one named Emily purred. Harry grimaced. Yes, she actually _purred_.

"Well, I'm working in the DMLE right now. I…"

"Ooh, law enforcement!" exclaimed the other girl (Ariana?). "That's so exciting!"

Hermione snorted from her place beside Harry, but she just continued her conversation with Bill and Fleur while Andi finished feeding Teddy.

* * *

Finally, the music started, and Harry jumped up.

"Hermione! Do you wanna dance?"

His best friend looked at him warily. "You? Me? Dance?" What was up with him?

Ariana appeared at his side. "I'll dance with you, Harry!" He shot a pleading look to Hermione, and she smiled, taking pity on him.

"Fine, Potter. One dance." The two walked out onto the dance floor. The first song was a slower song, allowing the friends a chance to talk.

"The wedding was nice." Harry looked down at Hermione.

She nodded. "It was. I'm glad I came." Harry agreed, and the two fell into silence again, but, as always, it was a comfortable silence. As they continued dancing, Hermione's gaze drifted up to Harry's face again, and she was shocked to see his eyes drifting over towards Ginny and Draco, a look of longing in them.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" He didn't even look away.

"You okay?"

This brought him back. "Yeah. Why?"

"Harry…I can tell when something's off."

He sighed. "I'm happy for her. I just…you know. I've just been wondering lately if I'll find someone who'll look past the whole 'Harry Potter' persona. I don't really feel like a celebrity anymore, thank Merlin. That's died down, but…girls still feel that it's a challenge to bed me, and I don't want that. I want _that_," he said, pointing his head toward the newly wed couple.

Hermione took her one of her hands from his and moved it to his face. "Harry, you'll get that. You'll meet some wonderful woman, whether she's a witch or not, and she'll look past all of that. She'll love you for whom you are, not for what you've done. I've been able to see the real Harry all of these years; there's bound to be someone else in this world that can."

Harry smiled and bent down slightly. "You're right, love. Thank you," he said, giving her a light kiss on her lips. However, something went wrong.

Hermione's body immediately felt on fire when his lips touched hers. Somewhat instinctively, both Harry and Hermione drew closer to one another, her hand on his face moving to his already-messy hair, pulling him to her.

* * *

Harry felt shocks flow throw his body when Hermione's hand went to his hair. He had kissed her before: on the lips, cheek, forehead, in her hair…but nothing had ever felt like this. She felt like a whole new woman, and he was definitely not thinking about his best friend as he continued to take possession of her inviting mouth, not even caring about everyone else on the dance floor.

Suddenly, Hermione pulled back. Her hair, which she had spent so much time on, had begun to curl up again, and her cheeks were flushed. Her eyes, which he had always loved (_loved?_) were bright and wide. "Harry…"

"What was that?"

He didn't know if his heart could take his best friend kissing him like _that_, and then dismissing it. She already meant too much to him, and he'd never even considered her to be more than just the best friend he'd ever had. What would it do to him if she had control of his heart?

She held tight to the hand she was holding, but she dropped the other from his head. It fell to his shoulder, then down to her side. She finally choked out, "Come with me."

* * *

The two made their way out to a secluded balcony, never noticing the eyes following them. Molly Weasley grabbed Narcissa Black, the two giggling, having known the two would end up together since they had broken things off with the two youngest Weasleys three years earlier. Andi smiled at Bill and Fleur, who shared a knowing glance. Ron shook his head sadly from his seat by Luna, Ginny's maid-of-honor. However, it would have probably been the conversation between the bride and groom that would have shocked Harry and Hermione the most.

"Did you know?" Draco whispered to his new wife as he spun her around on the dance floor.

"For years. I knew I didn't stand a chance, and I didn't want to try. Plus," she smiled at her husband, "I also knew I couldn't love him half as much as she loved him."

"I, for one, am glad. Bloody Potter can have Granger. I've got you." Ginny giggled as Draco dipped his bride, to the delight of the crowd, taking almost everyone's attention for themselves.

* * *

Hermione turned to Harry as she got him alone. "Harry, that…that's never happened to me before."

Harry shook his head. "Me either. I…gods, Hermione. Where does this leave me and you? Do we just pretend that was just a friendly kiss between friends?"

Hermione felt her heart drop, and she didn't know why. That should have just been a kiss between two long-term friends, right? But why did she expect something more?

"Harry, I'm going to be honest: that didn't feel like a kiss between friends. It felt…I don't think, if you want to stay friends, we need to ever touch each other again. Not if it's going to feel like that again."

"Hermione, you think it was a one-time thing? Just got caught up in the moment or something? We are at a wedding…"

"What are you saying? You want to try it again?" Hermione felt warmed at the possibility.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, then just nodded. Hermione unconsciously moved closer, and Harry shyly bent down his head, kissing her forehead softly. She inhaled sharply. The touch of his lips burned her skin, and she knew as soon as his lips moved to hers, they'd burn her to her core.

Suddenly, she felt his mouth leave her forehead, and before she could comprehend anything, she was being kissed again. Harry had apparently gathered enough courage to test the waters again, and she thanked whatever power that had convinced him to do so. His mouth moved over hers, and she was surprised to feel his tongue trace her lips, asking hesitantly for her permission. She just as shyly gave it to him.

His tongue invaded her mouth, and she moaned in appreciation of the affection she was receiving. She had never felt the depth of emotion that was coming from Harry; however, what scared her was that the emotion was just as strong coming from her. Had she always felt this way for her best friend? Was this why no other relationship worked for her?

* * *

Harry was in his own state of confusion. What were these feelings? He had never looked at Hermione Granger as a potential girlfriend. She had always been…_off-limits_. His eyes opened at that revelation. She had always been too good for him, so he wouldn't let himself even think about having her. He realized that when she had told him tonight that she had always been able to see the real him, and that she still cared for him, it had done something to him; it showed him that she could care for him just as much as he cared for her.

They finally broke apart when air became a necessity. Hermione didn't even look him in the eyes; she just laid her head on his shoulder, and he felt her heavy breathing in-sync with his. The music flowed out to where they were, and they slowly started moving together, dancing to a song they didn't even recognize. They didn't hear the door open behind them.

"It's about time, you two," a sad voice whispered.

Harry and Hermione both turned quickly to the sound of the voice. Ron Weasley stood, smiling a bit. Hermione stuttered, "R-Ron…it's…"

"Overdue. I've seen this coming a while. I just told you two that I wanted you to tell me, that's all. How long?"

Harry shook his head. "There's actually nothing to see, Ron."

"You two…you've always been so close. Even when Hermione and I were dating and Harry and Ginny were together…there was just something we were lacking. You two almost seemed like family, but the looks you sent each other were too…family doesn't look at each other that way. Ginny and I have had many conversations about you two. That's why we didn't fight too hard when the relationships ended. We knew we didn't have a chance."

"Ron, we were just dancing…" Hermione insisted.

Ron laughed suddenly. "I'm not an idiot, Hermione! We all saw the kiss. Lucky for you, Ginny and Draco did as well, and they took everyone's eyes off of you two while you escaped. I think Mum and Narcissa are planning your wedding though. Just be warned." He turned to go in. "I'm not mad, you two. Just quit denying the truth for once."

Once he was back inside, Harry turned to Hermione. "Mi, I'd say I've been feeling this way for a while, but I'll be honest. This is the first time I've felt this strongly for you. I think I've always thought you were too good for me, out of reach. I've never even considered the possibility..." Harry struggled with his words. "When you kissed me, did you really mean it, Hermione? I felt something coming from you…I need to know if you truly felt that. If you didn't, we can try and go back to what we were. However…gods, Hermione…if you felt a quarter of the emotion that I felt…"

Hermione smiled. "I felt every bit of that and more. We need to take this slowly, of course," Harry grinned at the Hermione-ness of her tone, "but I'm willing to try. Merlin, Harry, I don't want to mess this up. I tend to let my emotions cloud my judgment when it comes to you, Harry. You can get me into trouble when no one else can."

"Hermione Granger, there's no one else I'd rather get in trouble with. Come on, let's go dance some more. We'll talk more when I take you home tonight."

* * *

The two danced together for another hour, holding each other, not caring what the rest of the room thought. Ginny and Draco cut in, asking to dance with the new couple. Harry spun his ex-girlfriend out onto the floor.

"So, you and Hermione, huh?"

"Our relationship, at least according to everyone here, hasn't changed a bit."

"So that kiss earlier?"

Harry laughed and looked over to where Hermione was dancing with Draco. "Just a kiss between two friends."


End file.
